Alchimie
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] Un one shot classique


**Titre **: Alchimie

**Auteur** : Setsu'

**Email **: dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base **: GW

**Genre **: one shot classique yaoi

**Pairing **: 01x02

**Disclaimer** : C'est une fic !! Dc pas à mwa ..

.

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

.

.

Alchimie

.

.

.

L'américain sortit de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette, enserrée autour de sa taille.

Heero observait furtivement le reflet du pilote à travers son laptop comme il le surnommait si bien.

Ses cheveux détachés et ruisselant d'eau collaient sur son dos musclé, marquant le creux de ses reins, son regard d'un améthyste flamboyant se posait dans chaque recoin de la pièce, à la recherche désespéré d'un débardeur et d'un jean.

Le japonais ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce torse musclé finement, masquant une grande endurance et une capacité à tuer incomparable.

Il eut soudain une sensation étrange, inconnu jusqu'alors, Heero se sentait comme fiévreux, envahit par une flamme incandescente provoquant une chaleur intense au plus profond de lui.

Pour masquer sa torpeur, le jeune asiatique reprit son pianotage vif et incessant alors que l'américain l'appelait déjà à l'aide. Ignorant comme à son habitude ses plaintes, il concentra toute son attention sur la mise au point de ce nouveau virus, indispensable pour leur prochaine mission.

Déjà le bruit s'était apaisé, il était sortit.

Heero en profita pour se relâcher quelques instants.

Duo descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine, jamais il ne comprendrait cet être si complexe et pourtant envoûtant qu'était _The__ Perfect Soldier_ dénommé Heero.

Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas la peine de lui répondre au moins une fois ? Le laissant apercevoir son esprit et ses tourments derrière ce masque de glace. Ses yeux d'un cobalt verglacé ne laissaient rien paraître de ses sentiments, simplement une grande détermination.

Mais ce qui le plus l'esprit torturé de l'américain, c'était son corps divin, musclé à la perfection, il pouvait facilement deviner chacune de ses formes sous son spandex multidimensionnelle et son débardeur tors grand, le laissant rêveur.

Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé d'attirer son attention, l'allumant sans vergogne lors de soirées trop arrosées, sans succès.

Il restait d'un flegme absolu à faire pâlir les Britanniques.

Pourtant l'adolescent sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, comme une alchimie, Heero l'avait laissé entrer dans son environnement, son milieu ambiant.

Ainsi il devait ressentir une certaine confiance envers lui, sinon.. Il l'aurait tué à la première occasion.

Arrivé devant le seuil de la cuisine, Duo se recomposa un masque de joyeux luron et salua ses compagnons avec énergie.

L'un souleva un sourcil, l'autre le transperça de son regard émeraude et le dernier le salua avec enthousiasme.

L'américain jeta son dévolu sur le chinois et commença à l'affubler de divers surnoms plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

Puis le japonais vint les rejoindre, il se servit sans un regard aux autres, une tasse de café noir avant de noyer son regard dedans.

Et chacun reprit ses activités, WuFei alla s'entraîner dans un coin du salon en silence, Trowa reprit sa lecture, Quatre s'assit à une table, entouré de papiers administratifs et d'une calculatrice, Heero avait reprit le chemin de sa chambre et Duo s'énervait contre sa console de jeux.

Au comble de l'énervement, il décida d'aller voir ce que faisait le japonais.

A hauteur de la chambre, l'adolescent comprit qu'il était en train de s'entraîner, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'interstice de la porte.

Heero, torse nu, tapait dans un Punching Ball rouge suspendu à une poudre.

Luisant de transpiration, il frappait de toutes ses forces, repoussant la cible toujours plus loin. Duo, impatient de l'admirer de plus prêt, entra en applaudissant.

- Impressionnant ! Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner est d'affronter un adversaire de chair ...

- C'est un défi ? Répliqua le japonais, un air moqueur imprégné sur le visage

- Affirmatif.. Répondit Duo, avant d'enlever son sweet, dévoilant un tee-shirt noir moulant, il s'exclama :

- Allez approche ..

Heero, d'un violent coup de pied, frappa l'adolescent qui ne fléchit pourtant pas.

Duo, essuya du rebord de sa main, le sang fleurissant de sa lèvre avant de s'accrocher à une poutre pour envoyer le pilote à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Heero leva son poing mais Duo l'intercepta pour le retourner derrière son dos et le forcer à s'abaisser.

Le pilote n'en n'ayant pas décidé ainsi fit trébucher l'adolescent qui se releva avec agilité.

Heero bloqua l'américain par derrière mais celui-ci le plaqua violemment contre le mur avant de le forcer à lâcher prise suite à plusieurs coups bien placés.

Il le fit ensuite passer au dessus de lui pour l'envoyer s'écraser au sol.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je croyais que le soldat parfait avait plus de répondant que ça .. S'exclama 02

Heero se releva, un sourire amusé, il attira l'américain contre lui avant de lui donner un coup sous le menton et de le faire tomber à terre avec sa jambe placée derrière.

Les deux adolescents étaient au sol, Heero surplombant Duo.

Celui-ci se sentit soudain brûlant au contact du torse d'Heero contre le sien, sentant sa main glisser le long de sa jambe.

Le japonais se redressa en chevauchant son adversaire et s'exclama d'une voix neutre.

- Désarmé.. Tu as perdu ..

Duo se redressa à son tour, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

L'américain franchit cet espace et leurs lèvres se scellèrent fiévreusement.

Heero passa ses mains sous le débardeur avec ardeur, parcourant son dos.

L'américain caressa du bout des doigts la nuque de son coéquipier remontant progressivement sur ses mèches désordonnées.

Il appuya sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, le japonais entrouvrit les lèvres et Duo s'insinua à l'intérieur pour prendre possession de sa bouche.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec passion pour se défaire ensuite et reprendre leurs souffles.

Duo plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire avec intensité. Incapable de prononcer un mot pour ne pas briser cet instant.

Duo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres offertes avant de sortir, bouleversé.

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'ils n'abordent le sujet.

Puis un soir, Heero les réunit tous dans le salon, annonçant une mission pendant laquelle Trowa, Quatre et Duo, infiltreraient un lycée dans une province française et  Heero et WuFei, occuperaient un appartement dans les alentours en renfort.

Comme à son habitude, l'américain s'incorpora très bien aux restes des élèves alors que les deux autres pilotes restaient en retrait.

Il se forma tout un groupe d'amis et rejoint l'équipe de foot du lycée. Quatre et Trowa lui avait demandé de distraire un élève censé surveiller les bureaux à l'étage.

Ainsi Duo obtempéra, il lui sortit le grand jeu pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, un froissement de rideau attira son attention, il alla vérifier sur la terrasse pour surprendre Heero, vêtu de noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura 02

- Les plans ont été transférés, j'ai réussis à pirater le système informatique et à en extraire les plans donc la mission est terminée .. Déclara Heero avec amertume avant de se jeter du haut de la terrasse.

Duo se pencha pour voir une ombre se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie.

Il avait perçu comme un malaise chez le pilote, une pointe de jalousie mal contenue.

Peut être qu'il n'était pas si indifférent qu'il voulait le laisser paraître ?

L'américain retourna dans sa chambre, il assomma l'adolescent et rassembla ses affaires avant de sortir.

Quatre et Trowa l'attendait à la sortie et ils se rendirent à l'appartement avant de décoller le soir même pour l'Écosse où le jeune empathe avait une propriété.

Pendant le vol, Heero et Duo, pourtant assis à côté, ne se jetèrent aucun regard, Heero hypnotisé par son ordinateur et Duo regardant à l'extérieur.

Mais l'américain ne put retenir son envie de parler bien longtemps

- Alors des nouvelles de Rélena ? S'exclama 02 en fixant intensément le pilote

Il remarqua une légère tension chez l'asiatique avant de répondre

- Je n'ai que faire de Rélena..

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier.. Après tout tu es libre tu fais ce que tu veux .. Répondit Duo, tout sourire avant de murmurer faiblement pour que seul le japonais l'entende :  Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, il se passe quoi ?

Heero esquissa un sourire avant de refermer son ordinateur et de rester immobile

- Qu'attend-tu ? Murmura 01

Duo se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec passion, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer dans son siège.

Les trois pilotes pourtant à quelques pas ne remarquèrent même pas les bruits venant de l'arrière pendant tout le voyage

.

.

**Owari     **

.

.

Spécial dédicace à Yuna Chan 02 : Miciiiiii bcp pr tes review .. J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce one shot ..

Voilou un ti one shot tout simple ..

Pour lequel je me suis pas trop foulé c'est vrai ms bon .. Moi zl'aime bien .. Et vous ?


End file.
